gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Beth Relationship is the father-daughter relationship between Noah Puckerman and Beth Corcoran. Beth's biological mother is Quinn Fabray, but she was later adopted by Shelby Corcoran. They were reunited in I Am Unicorn. Puck drew Beth a "Clown Pig." Since then Puck has seen Beth quite frequently and has babysat for her at least once, but Quinn went overboard, and they lost their chances of babysitting Beth again. Overview Preggers *It is revealed that Quinn is pregnant with Beth. *It is revealed Beth was conceived on a one night stand. Wheels *When Puck finds out Quinn's baby is a girl, he says: "Cool." *Puck continuously gives Quinn money, insisting he can take care of her and Beth. Theatricality *Puck brainstorms names for Beth, including Jack Jackie Daniels. *Eventually, Puck reaches a decision. He sings Beth ''to Quinn, then tells her he wants to name the baby Beth, even though Quinn's not keeping her. *Quinn agrees to let Puck be there at Beth's birth. Journey *Quinn gives birth to Beth, whilst Puck looks on in a look of confusion and stress. When Beth is given to Quinn, Puck looks on in awe. *He looks at her with Quinn in the nursery, while they talk about whether they love each other or not and whether to give her up for adoption or keep her. He says he wants to keep her, but Quinn does not. They end up giving Beth to Shelby. I Am Unicorn *He gives Beth a photo of the clown pig, but thinks it might scare her. *He thinks she looks exactly like Quinn. *Shelby takes a photo of a happy Puck holding Beth in his arms. *According to Shelby, Puck and Beth have the same 'dopey grin.' *He says to Shelby that he wants to be in Beth's life as her father. *Says Beth is perfect. And looks like the old Quinn. Pot O' Gold *Quinn and Puck babysit Beth. Quinn plants items around the house to make Shelby look like a bad mother. *It is revealed that Puck wants to have Beth back as well, but not as much as Quinn. *Puck goes to Shelby's home to take those items away, making sure Shelby can keep Beth. *Puck sings Beth to sleep with ''I've Been Waiting for A Girl Like You. *Puck tells Shelby that if she ever needs any help taking care of her, he'll be there. *Puck kisses her mother, Shelby. *Puck takes Beth, from Quinn's arms after Shelby leaves since Beth keeps crying. Mash Off *He tells Shelby that Quinn was trying to take Beth away from her by planting things around the house to make her appear to be an unfit mother. *He says he and Quinn thought they could be good parents, but says Shelby was always meant to be her mother. *He says he really wants to be in Beth's life. *Puck says he thought of Beth as an accident but then corrects himself and says she's no accident; he and Quinn gave her life. I Kissed a Girl *Puck runs out of math class when he gets a call from Shelby because Beth is in the hospital. *He demands that Beth will see a plastic surgeon, so she doesn't have a scar across her lip. Trivia *Puck has slept with both Beth's biological mother and her adoptive one. *Puck and Beth have the same eyes. *The "Clown Pig" drawing was actually drawn by Dianna Agron and Brad Falchuk. *When Puck first sees Beth in I Am Unicorn, he is wearing the same shirt he was wearing when he sang Beth to Quinn. This could be a coincidence, or for sentimental reasons. *Puck and Beth have the same curly hair. *Beth's hair is blonde but her mother Quinn's original hair color is auburn. *Cries when Quinn holds her but seems to be comfortable around Puck. *Puck didn't want to hold her at first so she wouldn't freak out. *Thought of Beth as an accident, but realized that he gave her life. *Kept Beth entertained while Shelby was putting together a crib. *Looked at Puck when she was playing with her toys on the table. *Puck wants to be a part of Beth's life. *Has Puck's dopey smile. Gallery 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 66749838.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Bethy.jpg ShelbyBeth.jpg Tumblr lrzxxaoRdF1qjj7cfo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ls8uwwFWBz1qd2mlno1 250.gif Tumblr ls8vbwBr9M1qgmlszo2 250.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.04.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.25.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.01.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.16.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.25.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.00.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.25.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 7.57.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.17.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 7.56.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 8.25.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 7.56.47 PM.png PuckBethMO.png Glee Puck and Beth.jpg Glee Peth.jpg puck and beth-.jpg|Puck Holding Beth Category:Relationships Category:Family